Corruption
by caligirlsd99
Summary: She lives her life in the shadows, left to be forgotten and wallow in her sorrows over unrequited love. A statue. That is what we call him. Nothing can break his dedication to the revolution; to Patria. Nothing, perhaps except for a gamine. A revolution can't prosper if it's corrupted. "Success;that is the lesson which falls drop by drop off the slope of corruption." -Victor Hugo
1. Chapter 1: Marble

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters. **

" Success; that is the lesson which falls drop by drop from the slope of corruption."

-Victor Hugo

Freedom. That is the cause for which we fight. For the rights of the weeping gamine who holds her quivering child, hidden in the shadows and left to be forgotten. What tribulations do these people endure each day of their life? Each day their lives are held within the stronghold of the government? Paris represents the omnipresent attendance of ignorance and poverty in the world. The heart of France is overwhelmed by the cries of its inhabitants longing to be noticed, longing to be heard. We as citizens of this country overcome with corruption, cannot watch idly by as it crumbles beneath the monarchy of Philippe! We cannot let Paris deteriorate under his reign!

The shouts and cheers of the young revolutionaries boomed throughout the Musain. A reassuring smile tugged at the sides of Enjolras's mouth as he stood on the table, reminiscing in his view. He looked over each and every face that gleamed in anticipation. When his eyes passed over the table where Marius sat, he couldn't help but notice the little shadow that clutched onto every word that left his lips, listening with an intensity all her own. Enjolras marveled at the young gamine who sat falling in line behind Marius' ankles. Everyone knew of her infatuation with the lad, except for him. Enjolras shook his head in disbelief. In some ways, the girl bothered him, making it feel as though she only came to be in the presence of her beloved, and not to listen to his speeches that kept him alert through the night, begging to be shouted from the rooftops. He got down and headed towards the table where Courfeyrac, Grantaire, and Joly sat.

"Enjolras!" At the sound of his name, he turned and looked at the direction which it came from. Marius was plowing through people, his shadow not far behind. When he reached Enjolras, he gestured towards the girl to come forward.

"This is my good friend Eponine." A small polite smile appeared on her face and she curtsied. Enjolras held out his hand for her to shake, which was accepted.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, mademoiselle."

"Ya you to monsieur." Enjolras looked her over, noticing her sunken in cheeks, and dark hair that had large brown eyes to match. Eponine's clothing situation was hardly presentable, with rips and tears in the fabric of her dress that tugged at her small waist.

"Did you enjoy the speech?" Marius jumped at this opportunity to explain his ideas on the revolution to Enjolras, going on about the cause and how they were to go about it. Eponine just stood there, entranced in his words while staring at him longingly.

"What do you think, Eponine?" Enjolras turned his attention toward her and awaited a response.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." He let out a slight laugh.

"I think you're both delusional." She scoffed turning her attention back to Marius who laughed as well.

"You , 'Ponine." He put his arm around her and let out another laugh. Enjolras stood there, taken aback by her firm response.

"You seemed awfully interested before."

"Because I was. You may be delusional, but that doesn't mean I don't agree with you."

Eponine was the reason Enjolras didn't get involved with women. They were too confusing, and in this case, opinionated.

"I'm sorry mademoiselle but I'm afraid I don't understand." A smile appeared on her face.

"That's alright." She simply patted his shoulder and walked away. Marius caught her arm just as she was about to open the door.

"Must you go so soon?" A blush crept up to her cheeks but Eponine continued to walk forward.

"It's getting late, Marius. I have to get home or my father might get angry." He nodded and bid her goodbye. All the while, Enjolras watched the pair from a distance. How could Marius be so blind and why does Eponine even waste her time with him? He shook his head in an attempt to keep his thoughts from drifting away. His focus could not be overridden by their petty relationship; all that mattered was the revolution.

~..0..~

Eponine had stood outside of the Musain for a while, contemplating whether or not she should go back in. It was already late, and there was no doubt she would face a beating, regardless of the time she came home. In her deep thought, Eponine didn't even notice the Patron Minette come up behind, pulling her into an alley by her hair.

"Let go of me!" She screamed as they threw her to the ground.

"Where ya been girl?" Thenardier screamed into her ear, the scent of brandy sticking to his breath.

"You know, around…" Eponine fumbled with her fingers, as she often did when she was nervous. All of the men scoffed as they closed in around her.

"We missed ya! Coulda' used ya for 'r latest errand." The yellow grins on their faces sent a shiver down her spine.

"We'll sorry, I was busy."

"With who?" Montparnasse came in towards her; his intimidating smirk met her timid eyes. Eponine spit in his face, making matters much worse than they already were.

"You got some nerve ya little whore." He punched her in the gut, and she recoiled in agony, the air leaving her lungs.

"Not as much as you 'Parnasse." Eponine spit his name out like venom.

"Heh, you just don't know when to shut up _'Ponine_." Her eyes widened, but only to quickly narrow again. He advanced towards her again, this time with different intentions, which became apparent when he lifted her up and pressed her against a wall.

"Get off of me!" She screamed pounding his chest and pushing him away with all of her strength. "Stop, please! 'Parnasse! Stop!" Eponine was practically begging now, still trying to push him off of her. "Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

~..0..~

Finally, the night is over.

Enjolras walked out of the Musain, exhausted in more ways than one. He couldn't keep his thoughts from drifting anymore, all he could think of was the girl Marius had introduced him to. How dare she say such a thing to him? She was so blatant in her opinions, not even attempting to hide her offensive words. But yet, she entranced him. Not once had a woman crossed him, they always just sat and giggled stupidly whispering among each other. He always thought bourgeois women ignorant and naïve. Engrossed in his thoughts, Enjolras didn't pay attention to his surroundings, and found himself in an alley. Off in the distance, he could hear a girls' shrills and pleads. He recognized that voice. Enjolras found himself running toward the screams, turning into parts unknown to him. His horrors were confirmed when he saw a man; much bigger than the gamine he held within his grasp, forcefully advancing towards her. Towards Eponine.

"Get off 'Parnasse!" Before he realized what he had done, Enjolras's fist made contact with the mans' face, throwing him completely off guard. Eponine fell to the ground, and Montparnasse wiped the blood off his lip. He returned the blow, hitting Enjolras in the jaw. Enjolras curled his fists and punched him in the stomach, then kneed him in the groin. Montparnasse leaned down in agony holding himself and screaming profanities.

"You'll pay for that you bloody bourgeois." He stammered towards Enjolras, intent on beating him until he stopped moving altogether. He hit him in the head once again, and a trickle of crimson streamed down his brow. Without the chance to recover at all, Enjolras was once again hit and he stumbled back. His head pounded and he began to wonder why he came to the gamine's aid, but he couldn't just let her be violated by that wretched man. Enjolras managed to pull himself back up, just in time and pull him away from her yet again. He hit Montparnasse over the head so hard he fell unconscious. His hand ached, but it was well worth it. Eponine lay still leaning on the back of the wall, eyes closed and breathing heavily. She opened them again and looked over at the revolutionary who proved to be so much more: her liberator.

"Why did you do that, monsieur?" A confused expression was plastered across her face. Between his gasps for air he managed to respond to the frail girl.

"You needed help, mademoiselle."

"Yes, but why. Nobody cares about me so why should you? I'm nothing."

"What kind of a hypocrite would I be if I ignored the weeps of the gamine hidden in the shadows?" Eponine offered him a half smile.

"Merci, Enjolras."

"C'est rien." He held his hand out to her but she ignored it, pulling herself up and holding on to the wall.

"I can manage on my own, monsieur." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Very well, can I at least help you to your flat?" Eponine blushed and hung her head down.

"Well…um I probably shouldn't go home tonight…besides I'm much more comfortable sleeping in the Musain, its warmer." She did not intend to sleep in the Musain, but she hoped her lie would suffice. He nodded and continued on his way, picking up his books as he traveled in the direction of his flat. Once again letting his mind drift off, with thoughts of the young gamine. She was everything he fought for, the embodiment of patria. How had he not noticed her before? Eponine was just a shadow that fell behind Marius. A tagalong. She didn't care about the cause, so why did he care about her? The shadow was creeping her way into his thoughts, filling his mind with questions that lacked the answers he longed for. Who was this girl?

**A/N: So Chapter One is finished! hope you guys enjoyed it! I do not intend to drop my other story by the way, but I felt like starting a new one…So I will most likely be posting on both of them for a while. This is sort of a tester chapter, and possibly a One/shot but review and tell me what you think! If you guys like it well enough, I will continue. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Man Who Couldn't Love

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables, or any of the song lyrics I included in this chapter.**

Chapter 2

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me _

Eponine sighed in the midst of her singing. She found herself wandering the streets alone a lot lately thinking about Marius, whom she could never have. This brought tears to her eyes.

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say_

_There's a way for us_

She shook her head in disappointment.

_But he never saw me there._

_I love him, I love him, I love him. _

_But only on my own. _

Eponine continued forward, wandering through the streets, with fresh thoughts of a new and better life with Marius still fluttering through her mind. There _was_ still a chance yes, but that was before Cosette. That's when Eponine realized; he never had eyes for her. He could never love a street rat, and he could never love her the way she loves him. His words replayed in her mind.

_Eponine, do this for me; discover where she lives, but be careful, don't let you father be aware of this. 'Ponine I'm lost without her, please._

She still hadn't found his beloved Cosette; in fact she hadn't even put forth effort. But Marius would be so happy if Eponine found her. Just to see that smile was worth it. Eponine went on her way, remembering the direction Cosette and her "father" had taken. She followed a small hidden pathway made out of cobblestoned and lines in moss for what seemed like hours. Eponine still wasn't sure if she actually wanted to find it, but she could say she tried. That's when Eponine came upon the large house, speckled in ivy and guarded by a large iron gate with the most intricate pattern she had ever seen.

"Wow…"

She shrugged and walked towards the door, only to stop before her fist made contact.

_ "How do I know if she's here?"_ The swish of blonde curls through the window suggested that she was. Eponine could hear her soprano voice splitting through the air, and stabbing through Eponine's ears.

_ "If she's as irritating as her voice, I would almost pity Marius." _

Eponine turned towards the Musain, her feet feeling heavier with each step. The young mademoiselle had seen too much pain in her life for her age, and she was about to lose the only light in her world of darkness. The door swung open and she could hear the men's hopeful voices, Marius' being among them. Eponine made her way through the men until she found him.

"Did you find her?"

"Wha'da you think?"

He smiled, his green eyes twinkling with pure joy. She smiled back, but hers was filled with sorrow, and longing. Each touch to her arm made her shiver, but also made this all the more painful. She was practically handing Cosette to him on a silver platter. He was all Eponine had, but yet she never had him. Tears filled the brim of her eyes and she blinked repeatedly attempting not to let them drop. Each step forward brought them a little closer, him to Cosette, and her to a life full of sorrow. She let them drop, one by one; each tear that dripped down her cheek smudged the dirt that clung to her skin. Each minute that passed broke her a bit more, the sight of the blonde curls appearing, the vibrant blue eyes that stared through the iron gate, the sounds of her soprano voice cutting through the wind. But what hurt the most, were the sounds of his voice joining her in song, a perfect melody.

_He was never mine to lose_

_ Why regret what could not be_

_ These are words he'll never say_

_ Not to me_

_ Not to me_

_ Not for me. _

_He will never, feel this way._

Eponine sang to herself quietly, still allowing her tears to drop. He walked right past her. Not even noticing. She felt completely invisible, as if she didn't even exist, at least not to the only person that mattered. Lost within her thoughts, Eponine could feigntly hear the voices of men closing in on the house on Rue Plumet.

"Eh! Here it is! Whadda we 'ave 'ere?"

"Its your brat Eponine, don'tcha know yer own kid?"

"Leave Eponine, your not needed in this." Part of her wanted to. Wanted to leave and let Cosette's pretty house get robbed, but that would only result in Marius placing more pity on the girl. Besides, if she just sat and let her get robbed, what would Marius think?

"I know this house papa, there's nothing here of interest, just an old man and a young girl, they're nothing special."

"Go on home Eponine!"

"I'm going to scream! Go now or I swear I will warn them!"

"One sound and you'll regret it!"

Eponine looked around her, if she were to be in trouble, nobody would hear her, except for Cosette. And yet she still let out a cry to warn them. Eponine could already see his strong hand swing towards her face, making contact with her damp cheek. She fell over in agony, cupping her stinging face in her hands. A foot jabbed into her side, causing her to recoil into a fetal position. Then they all ran, just as if they were running from the law; but they were used to that. Eponine struggled to pull herself aside so the residents of the household wouldn't see her.

"Gosh Marius, the things I do."

The ivy growing over the wall made for a good rig to pull herself up, and thankfully she still had enough strength to maneuver her small body. Once she could walk again, Eponine made her way back to the Musain, hoping to find shelter beside a warm fireplace. But what she found instead when she walked into the abandoned café was Enjolras vigorously writing on a small piece of paper. He was so involved in his writing he didn't even notice Eponine enter.

"Once again, I guess I'm invisible." Enjolras's head shot up from his paper, and his blue eyes met her brown ones.

"I apologize mademoiselle, I…um didn't see you enter. You see, I was working on my latest speech for the revolution and I had a very good idea to contribute, I just had to write it down. Without solid information, what will convince the people to rise?"

"I don't think they would know the difference monsieur."

"Pardon?"

"Remember, you are talking to people who live on the streets not a group of philosophers."

"I still think they will understand the words to be inspirational, and most of them can relate."

"I sure hope so, or else your wasting your time with those fancy words you assume they will understand." Eponine smirked, and her brash comment caused Enjolras to smile. "I should go monsieur, I'll find another place to sleep, good luck with your speech."

"No, wait! You don't have to leave Eponine." He smiled again and started quickly packing up his papers.

"It's quite alright monsieur, you were here first."

"I was leaving anyways."

"Oh… well thanks." Enjolras nodded and walked over towards Eponine. She was fumbling her fingers again, and looking down at her feet.

"Its not a problem, will I see you at the meeting tomorrow?" she shrugged and looked up at him.

"I guess so.."

"Well, I suppose I will see you then." She smiled and grabbed his arm as he walked away. Enjolras looked down at her, a confused expression on his face.

"Thank you." A smiled tugged at the side of his lips.

"Your welcome."

As Enjolras walked out of the café, he realized that Eponine had once again corrupted his thoughts. But he couldn't let anything get in the way of his revolution, especially not a woman. He had sworn of any type of relationship, which was a promise he made to himself to keep him focused. But that was before Eponine. Wasn't she who he fought for? Before he had just been resisting bourgeois, but never street rats. She was different. But she was also a fool. Enjolras couldn't help but turn his thoughts toward her relationship with Marius. She obviously loved him and yet, he was so blatantly unaware of her affections. Eponine loved too easily, but in some ways it was admirable. She would be known as a desperate hopeless girl, who loved a man with all her being, who didn't love her back. Nobody would ever tell a story about Enjolras, the man who refused any type of affections, the man who couldn't love.

**I hope you liked it! Thank you soo much for reading!And thanks to all those reviewers out there, I loveeee reviews(: So whether its a compliment, constructive criticism, or and idea of something you want to happen, tell me in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Virgin Lips

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables**

Chapter 3

"The people will rise and fall in line behind our feet! If we give them something to stand up for, they will stand, and so will we before the National Guard until the very last man falls; whether it be on their side or ours!" We will fight until the very end! Let us not fear as we walk through the shadow of the valley of death! Let us rise up against these injustices! Let us fight in the name of Patria!"

The men were all cheering now before their leader, but the shadow was not. She merely smirked in his direction and shook her head in dismay as Enjolras made his speech. He steeped down from the table and walked towards her.

"Was this speech an improvement from the last, mademoiselle?"

"Heh! If anything it's a step down from the last! I'm not moved and if I was, it would be backwards."

"Eponine!" Marius grabbed her arm and stared at her wide-eyed. "You can't possibly mean that."

"Oh but I do, monsieur."

Grantaire held up his bottle from the back of the room and let out a hearty laugh.

"You sure do know 'oh 't make a speech 'Ponine!"

Enjolras turned and looked at him, eyes ablaze, and then back at Eponine.

"Please mademoiselle, enlighten me yet again on what exactly you are referring to."

"Fine," Eponine closed in the gap between them and stood tall before Enjolras, who hadn't even budged. "The people will not rise, because they don't have a leader they feel they can "fall" behind. They don't know what freedom is, and your trying to change that way too fast monsieur. You speak words of great wisdom in an educated way: but your pretty words are beyond their grasp; you hand out flyers that say "Vive la France, Nous nous battons ensemble au nom de la république": Yet they can't read. The people you fight for will not be the people you fight with. At such a disadvantage, the rebellion will be nothing but a massacre. You're being a martyr Enjolras, you all are. Patria will see you as nothing but a bourgeois boy holding a gun and playing soldier."

Enjolras eyed the girl before him who spoke with so much strength; it almost convinced him it was true. Almost.

"And what would you, mademoiselle, know about Patria? What the significance of the word is? How can you stand before me and belittle my very belief system? And I ask of you again, what do you know of Patria?"

"I am Patria." Enjolras knotted his eyebrows together and shifted slightly before her.

"Do my ears deceive me? Or is it you who sees me as a boy playing soldier?"

"Hearing has nothing to do with sight monsieur. I hear your words, but I do not see the France you are trying to create. Words are words, they do not paint a picture."

"That is where you are mistaken mademoiselle. If you have enough words, with just the right amount of letters, you can create an image. But your mind deciphers what that image may be." Enjolras stood proudly before they young gamine, believing that he had won the dispute, but then she opened her mouth again.

"If only you had enough words."

The café was silent as they gawked at the sight before them. Not once had any of the men stood up to Enjolras, only Eponine would do that. She genuinely believed in what he was saying in his speeches and longed for the France he described, but the words did not faze her beliefs that what he was saying would not move the people.

"They're scared Enjolras. They will not rise if it means they will fall. They have not the courage to fight with you."

"Then we will build that courage, with our words, and they will hear us, and the picture of a better tomorrow will be painted."

"You will only fall in a pool of your own blood! And you will take every poor soul who followed down with you! You have nothing against the National Guard except the element of surprise! And even that is fading! They know of your attack, and they are preparing troops that obtain thousands of men against a mere thirty! You walk with heavy footsteps in the dead silence of the night. You walk alone in the broad daylight as rain pours down over your head! They see you and think 'What a fool! To be walking in the rain with nothing to pelt away the cold drops that have the potential to bring you death!' You are just as subtle, if not less, than a whore yearning for company at the docks! You have no ability to catch them off guard."

Enjolras stared at her in awe for a moment before harshly pressing his lips against hers and pulling her in by the waist, halting her ability to move away from his strong grasp. He finally let go and she jerked back smoothing her threadbare skirt and staring at him with wide eyes.

"How's that for a surprise." And with that Enjolras smirked, and walked off to the back of the café, leaving Eponine standing in shock, boiling on the inside. But was it anger? He had made her look like a fool in front of everyone, including Marius who looked exponentially more shocked than the other Les Amis. Yet for some reason it ended too soon, and she was left yearning for more, but refusing to admit that the foolish bourgeois boy had left her with unresolved feelings. Nevertheless, she shook it off and walked out of the café, not even acknowledging that those five words combined with one simple action, painted a vivid picture in her mind. One that would change everything.

**Well I hope you guys liked it!I wrote this when i was sick so it may not be the best...but i'm going to post it anyways(: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shattered Glass

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables**

**Enjoy, and review!(:**

Chapter 4

Enjolras could hardly believe his actions himself, he was not one to kiss women out of spite, or for any reason. As he walked back towards his table, a smug grin on his face, he could feel the eyes on him. Grantaire had just approached him when he was about to sit down.

"So! How was that first kiss?"

"Who's to say that was my first?"

"The expression on your face." Enjolras contorted his face a bit, trying to wipe the "expression" off.

"I'll have you mind, that was not my first kiss."

"Hmmm. Very well. Oh, look! Here comes Pontmercy, better have a pretty good excuse for that stunt you pulled on "his" 'Ponine."

"I can assure you there is no need for excuses, I was trying to make a point. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't make such a big deal out of insignificant affairs."

Almost on cue, Marius strode over to where they sat, his face conveying a great deal of both confusion, and a sense of shock.

"Bonjour, Enjolras."

A simple nod was given in return, as Enjolras pretended not to notice him by furthering his attention into a book. Marius sat across from him, drawing Enjolras' eyes above his novel.

"Can I help you Marius?" A slight grin appeared across his freckled face.

"I just umm…was...umm… well…what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know. With Eponine!"

"What is wrong with all of you? I kissed her to prove my point, so what?"

"How did that prove a point?"

"She told me I had the inability to catch one off guard, so, in order to prove I could: I kissed her. But, clearly it had an affect on more people than intended."

"Well what did you expect?"

"It was merely an action expected to belittle her current belief system about me, not put the entire café in a frenzy!" Marius scoffed and walked away, leaving Enjolras to his thoughts.

~..0..~

Eponine continued to wander the streets, weaving in and out through alleyways, like the wind. Barely heard, but not seen.

Yet, she was there.

Thoughts were spinning through her head, and Eponine wished she could be anywhere but there. Completely alone. She found herself alone a lot more lately than usual.

The smog in the air gave an eerie sense to the already unnerving streets of Saint Michel, and left Eponine feeling tenser with each second.

She couldn't help but think of Marius in relation to Enjolras.

_What will he think now? He saw the whole thing. _

Strangely enough, she didn't feel as mad as one should feel after being suddenly kissed by a man she hardly knew. Even though it was abrupt, it was still gentle.

Eponine's fingers involuntarily reached up and touched the bottom of her chapped lips.

_No._

It's Marius, its always going to be Marius. One impulsive act from the leader of the rebellion wouldn't change that for her. Emotions ran high, and conflictions convulsed through her body as she attempted to contemplate exactly what she was feeling.

Surely it was anger, right? How could it not be, the man had made a fool out of her. In all of her thoughts, Eponine almost didn't hear her name being called out from the direction of the Musain.

"Eponine! 'Ponine!"

A smiled grew from either side of her mouth, and she swiftly made her way towards the figure trying to wipe the grin off her face and sound as mad as she was supposed to be.

"Wha 'd ya want, Monsieur Marius?"

"Oh great your still here!"

"Obviously."

"I need you to deliver a letter to my dearest Cosette."

At that Eponine's heart sank. He was merely using her to get to Cosette. All Marius wanted was a messenger to carry on the intoxicating words of love to his beloved.

As he stood before her holding out the letter, he noticed the slight signal of resistance in her appearance.

"What's wrong 'Ponine?"

"Nothing. I guess I'll be on my way."

Eponine pried the letter harshly from his hands before scurrying off again into the darkness. Her blanket of protection in the corrupt world she so often was forced to travel through, just in an attempt to earn the love from a lost cause.

She knew somehow that it was over. Marius was forever promised to the girl who remained a vague memory in Eponine's childhood.

Those years were now buried under a sea of regret and pain, but still remained at the core of the shadow.

The only light in her world was forcefully taken. Out of reach and shattered into millions of pieces, that could only be re-mended through a miracle.

Somehow, Eponine managed to trudge through the alleyways, a steady flow of tears streaming down her cheeks as she approached the street on which Cosette lived. The letter was clutched in her tiny hands, as if it meant her life.

_This is what Marius wants._

She reassured herself, and she accepted the brutal truth that she could never make him happy.

That is her only wish, to make him happy.

As Eponine approached the house, clad in ivy, she saw a glimmer of golden locks swing through the garden. Soon enough, she was meet with a pair of bright blue eyes that seemed to judge her even further with each blink.

"A letter Mademoiselle, from Monsieur Marius."

Cosettes' eyes lit up at the sound of her lovers name, and she hastily took the letter from Eponines' hands.

"Merci Beucoup! Stay right here, I will be right back!"

Cosette ran back into her house as Eponine took in the whole appearance. It was luxurious to say the least. The large iron-gate, which stood in between Eponine and the garden, had an intricate pattern, just as she remembered before. The flora that surrounded seemed to hold a purpose, and provided a sense of protection over the hidden dwelling. The garden seemed to lack nothing. It was complete with trees of all sorts; little white and pink flowers were blossoming all around, roses filled in any gaps between the trees and bushes speckled with berries; The ivy, as mentioned before, covered the lightly colored residence in a contrasting dark green.

Eponine found it surprising that she overlooked all of these details that complimented the house.

It seemed to be out of place when compared to the deteriorating buildings that were only a few strides away.

Cosette flounced out of her province carrying a letter that had _Marius _neatly written on the front.

"Can you give this to him?"

Eponine nodded in return, not exactly wanting to deliver Marius more hope. But she fought off the urge to deprive him of the happiness she longed for but he could only give.

"Merci! Here is for your troubles," Cosette place four sous in Eponines palm. "Now carry on before it gets any colder! Wouldn't want you to catch your death out here!" She scoffed underneath her breath as she turned from the giddy blonde.

_Yeah, then he would never get you letter would he? Unless you got your bourgeois butt up and delivered the darn thing yourself._

Eponine made her way across the clean cobblestones. It almost made her feel bad for walking barefoot and tracking dirt onto the ground. Her grip was looser on Cosettes' letter than it had been on Marius', she was prepared to let it fly off into the wind and be forgotten just as she was. But Eponine couldn't bring herself to do it.

Nobody deserved that kind of sorrow to be inflicted on him or her.

~..0..~

Eponine finally arrived at the Café Musain, still clutching onto the letter. Marius sat in a chair across from Enjolras, clearly in a deep conversation. Just the sight of the impetuous man who had kissed her awakened the anger that had previously risen, before it was overcome by what seemed to be a ubiquitous sorrow.

She approached them, letter in hand, and placed it on the table before them, shooting a glance at Enjolras and ignoring Marius altogether.

She couldn't bear any more pain.

Even with her blatant attempts to avoid him, he seemed to be oblivious to this.

"Eponine wait! Don't be too soon to leave, you haven't even had a drink!"

"Why do you even care if I stay, _monsieur_? So that I may deliver another one of your letters? I'm not your messenger system, and quite frankly, I've had enough of all of you." Eponine gestured towards the inebriated Grantaire who was chuckling in the back, and Enjolras who stared at her with wide eyes.

"So if you could please just let me be, I'm exhausted. Who knew Marius' errands could be so tiring?" Marius relented at the tone of her voice, and nearly forgot about the letter that sat crinkled in front of him. He couldn't help but notice the damp spots that speckled the front, but it was brushed off, as he just assumed it was raining out. Eponine stormed out of the building, stifling tears as she went. There was no intention inside of her to return to the Musain any time soon. She knew she had to forget about all of them, as much as it pained her, it would be for the better if she disappeared from their lives.

Each tear Eponine shed stood for the omnipresent pain she bore, and each tear stood for another piece of glass that had shattered, pulling her further away from any chance at happiness.

~..0..~

**Enjolras POV**

"Why do you even care if I stay, _monsieur_? So that I may deliver another one of your letters? I'm not your messenger system, and quite frankly, I've had enough of all of you." Eponine gestured toward all the Amis, putting a main emphasis on Grantaire and I. But, her obvious irritation with Marius at the moment did not go unnoticed.

There is so much pain in her eyes that they tear through me, making me feel more regret than I ever believed possible. Suddenly I find myself wanting to do nothing but comfort the trembling girl.

Before I could do, or say anything she ran out of the café in a frenzy that almost made it seem like she was running for her life. Marius sat at the table eyeing the door as if she would burst through it at any moment and be back at his side.

We all knew that would not be the case, she had finally cracked.

Marius looked back at me for advice, but for once I have nothing to say on the matter. If he were to chase after her, it would only become worse.

"I'm going to find her."

"Enjolras, you don't have to," Said he.

"Someone has to find her before trouble does."

I walked out into the night, immediately feeling the affects of the cold, bitter air.

"Eponine! Eponine!"

Silence.

I search the nearest alleyways to see if she was intentionally ignoring me nearby, but the unusually vacant area held no dark haired gamine in its presence.

Everywhere I looked there was no sign of Eponine, she may be really gone this time, she may not want to be found. _What if she hurt herself? Would she…? No, Eponine wouldn't stoop as low. Why do I even care about her? She's nothing but Marius' shadow. It's too cold to care about that girl._

I made for the Musain, taking longer strides in an attempt to reach warmth quicker. Just as I was nearing the door, a gunshot rang in my ears. I jolted back to see where it had discharged. Then I heard screams no, cries. A woman._ It sounded like…no it couldn't be. Eponine?_

**I am really sorry for not updating! And for making this have a lot of Marius in it, next chapter will have more Enjolras and Eponine stuff, but I wont move too fast. My meme was in town and I just couldn't exactly find the time to write so, I started it at 3 in the morning while watching Seinfeld… I hope the intro wasn't too terrible. Suggestions, critical criticism, compliments, all are welcome(: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Selfish Benevolence

***Disclaimer* I do not own Les Miserables.**

**I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy with school. I'm sick right now so i hope the chapter isn't too terrible.. But my sick days seem to turn into T.V. and writing days. Well anyways R&R!**

Chapter 5

**Enjolras' POV**

I immediately started running towards the sound, not paying any heed to the lingering stares the gamins and gamines gave me. The alley that scream came from didn't appear to be occupied by anything. Anything living for that matter. But I can hear her cries echoing through my ears, and at a closer glance I can see a figure curled into a ball with her hands clasped over her stomach, there is a small pool of blood emitting from the wound and surrounding the gamine.

"Eponine?" I ask, still a bit unsure if it is she. I don't want to believe it myself, something inside of me wishes it were just another dark haired shadow. Her head lifted slightly, giving me the only response I needed to understand that it was indeed she.

"Good gosh, 'Ponine!"

I carefully wrapped my arms around her legs and torso, gently lifting her off the ground as she let off a soft moan.

"Monsieur Enjolras?"

"Yes 'Ponine, I'm here."

Eponine closed her eyes yet again, wincing as I walked towards the café.

"N—No." said she, in detest.

"Eponine, we have to take you to someone. Can't have you dying."

"Why not? I'm not a necessity to your revolution." Although she tried to cover up the amount of agony she was in, it wasn't overlooked.

"You are just as much a part of this revolution as anyone else. You are a part of the people, I cannot let you die, Eponine."

"I want to."

Almost all of the air from her lungs released and her head fell back into the crook of my arm, which was far too unstrained to be carrying a fully-grown woman.

"Eponine? Eponine!"

My pace quickened. I had to get her to Joly; I had to keep her alive.

~..0..~

I finally came to the café, bursting through the doors open as I carried an unconscious Eponine in my arms. Marius was the first to react.

"Eponine! What happened to her?!"

"I'm not sure, I think she was shot."

"Shot?!"

"That is what I said isn't it? Now, she needs help!"

Joly approached us and took one look at Eponine, grimacing at the sight of her. There was blood everywhere, littering my shirt and hers as well. Her face is a deathly pale, and the small blush on her cheeks has been flushed out by a more sickly color. Honestly, the sight is grotesque.

"Enjolras?" I nodded my head to affirm that I was listening, but he didn't seem to catch it.

"Enjolras!"

"Heavens sake Joly, what is it!?"

"Do you have somewhere I can take her?"

"No."

"Have you not a home?"

"I have one, but it's not very hospitable, especially to strangers."

"Just take her to my flat!" Marius yelled from behind us, retrieving his jacket before leading the way. Eponine was still in my arms, staining my once white shirt in crimson. I feel bad about not inviting her into my home, but there's no room. Besides, she would be much happier with Marius.

My body was beginning to ache from all of the exertion I was putting on it, and Marius' house seemed to be worlds away. His pace continued to be quick, putting me at a disadvantage considering the gamine's extra weight that was burdened upon me. As we walk, I can't help but think about how many other things I could be doing, things that would benefit the revolution and extend out current plans even further. Then, I look down at Eponine. She looks so weak, so…defenseless. The barrier that was usually up had involuntarily disintegrated, and what was left was a trail of blood soiling her clothing, and a small rift in which the substance streamed from. She was inexplicably dying in my opinion, though Joly had said with the right assistance, her wounds would not be terminal.

"We're here! Enjolras take Eponine into my bedroom back there and place her on the bed. Joly, I will get those extra bandages you requested, everything you claim to need should be right in there."

The boy's frantic orders were flawed but satisfactory nonetheless. Who was going to help Eponine? I'm certainly not qualified, and Joly is still gathering some equipment in the kitchen. Oh well, I guess she will have to make due with me for a while. I only hope she will live that long.

When I enter the room, I'm a bit surprised to see what I find. Marius always seemed to be a bit more…frugal, but what I came across does not match my earlier opinion. It's nothing extremely special, just a bed, a desk, and some nightstands. Even though they are seemingly simple, the mahogany wood they are carved from finished with the cream sheets and red coverlet over the mattress, tell me that the items were more expensive than the flat itself.

I lay Eponine down onto the bed, realizing the wound had become ostensibly worse, and now seeps not only crimson, but a clear substance as well. Without a warning, Joly rushes into the room with Marius trailing not too far behind carrying an abundance of things in his arms, while all Joly has is his medical bag. It is truly a sight to see. Right away, he begins his work, winding his fingers around her torso, and giving us as accurate of a rating he can at the moment. It looked severe, and as more blood was cleared away, the wound became exponentially more nauseating.

"Marius, do you have any old shirts?"

"Yes, why?"

"Were going to need some, she cant wear these, she is already more prone to an infection than most."

Marius nodded and opened his wardrobe, revealing a large amount of clothing. After much digging, Marius finds a shirt, and I find my attention being drawn back towards Eponine. Just as her eyes begin to flutter open, Joly slightly lifts up her chemise.

Her face contorted into a strange mixture of pain and fury, but she remained to hold her ground. I almost wasn't able to stifle my laugh at shocked Joly's expression.

"Its nothing to worry about, mademoiselle, I…I was just tending to your wound."

Marius ran to the side of the bed, taking Eponine's hand in his, clearly causing her even more agony than before. Yet, her face still lit up at the sight of him.

"What happened 'Ponine? Are you alright?"

The corners of her mouth lifted slightly, and she attempted to reassure him with a nod.

"It…It was nothing. I'm fine."

At that time Joly looked up from his work, with a much-anticipated synopsis on how she was holding up. Eponine was practically lying through her teeth, and I couldn't hold her to her word. The girl will do just about anything to make Marius happy.

"The bullet didn't make full contact. It was just a skim, Eponine will be all right but, she will be on bed-rest for about a week, minimum."

I couldn't help but scoff, Eponine could not stay static for a week even if her life depended on it, and in this case it probably did. My sneers earned me a glare from the gamine who lay helplessly on Marius' bed. My thoughts were confirmed in that one small gesture, she obviously wasn't ecstatic about a forced bed rest for a week.

"Anyways, if Enjolras is satisfied with himself, we need to get you into clean clothes so that I may dress your wounds. If they are discounted and not put into a clean environment, than not only would we have a gunshot wound, but an infection on our hands as well."

"Yes Eponine, and the washroom is just through that door."

Eponine reluctantly nodded as she took the clothing out of Marius' hands, shooing us all out. Within the time span of about an hour, she called us back in, her previous clothing strung out onto the floor.

"I didn't know where else to put them."

"That's fine 'Ponine, would you like them washed?"

"Oh no Monsieur Marius, I couldn't ask you to do that, you have already done enough. I will be fine."

"It is not a burden Eponine."

"Its fine."

Marius nodded and sat down at his desk, immediately become entranced in what ever he was doing. I looked over to see that what held his attention, was a letter with the name _Cosette_ scribbled on the front.

_Wow, it must be killing him to know Cosette will have to wait to receive it. Now that Eponine has been shot, it puts him at such a disadvantage. _

I find myself rolling my eyes at the lovesick fool that sits across from me. Then, the realization that I am in the midst of two fools came to mind. But Eponine seems so…different. Either way, I don't have time for petty things such as meddling in the love life of two acquaintances, nor do I have the patience.

Joly began his work on Eponines' torso, his fingers hovering around the irritated skin with a needle and threading. When the small piece of metal made contact, she grimaced and stifled a cry. To be saying that the situation was most likely painful would be an understatement. Her face contorted once again as the needle punctured through her skin, sealing together the opening in her side. I offer up my hand as some sort of comfort to her in this time, and for once she takes it willingly, clearly in too much agony to argue with logic. At last, the procedure was over, and my hand began to regain feeling from where she had clasped it in hers. For a little street waif, she had quite the grip.

Eventually, Eponine tilted back her head in exasperation, closing her eyes and drifting off into a restless slumber. I picked my feet up from underneath me and began my departure, making sure that Eponine was still all right before shutting the door. I don't know exactly why I care, when she has two people in there that can care for her. Shrugging, I make my leave, only to be pestered yet again by Marius.

"Enjolras!"

"Yes?"

"Are you leaving?"

"I thought I made it apparent I was."

"Well, I was just about to go out and Joly is leaving as well and…well, I can't leave Eponine here alone."

"There is a simple solution to your problem Marius, stay with her."

"Can you watch over her? Just for an hour or so."

I sighed, but gave in in the end.

"I suppose."

"Thank you my friend! I will return."

Marius turned a heel and sauntered out of the door, with a small letter poking out of his jacket pocket. In that moment, I knew that Eponine would not last long here. The boy could barely stop talking about his newfound love, and to Eponine, every word that was said about Cosette in a praising sense might as well send daggers through her ears. For a second, I actually pitied the girl.

Mentally kicking myself, I maneuvered her off of Marius' bed and made my way to the door. I can't subject her to such torture. Even though I could never recuperate such feelings she has for Marius for anyone, there is a mutual feeling of pain in a sense of understanding it. I have yet to be refused by Patria, but the upcoming revolution will confirm any doubts or flaws in my plan. If I were to be rejected and fail, I have not the slightest clue how to move on. Somehow, Eponine does.

"Monsieur?"

"Yes, mademoiselle?"

"Heh, hardly. Where are you taking me?"

"To my flat. You and I both know you will not live through another speech on Marius' beloved."

A blush rose up into her cheeks, and she simply nodded before drifting off again. I would have to tell Marius later but for now, my main objective was to get her into a more comfortable milieu.

When we arrived at last, I was forced to make my way through countless papers and maps before coming across the bedroom, the only room that wasn't completely overwhelmed by my dedication. I lay her down, and in her slumber, she adjusts to the new setting, her long, dark hair strung wildly across the pillows. I can't help but notice how much of an improvement the bath made. Her gaunt figure remained, but underneath all of that dirt and grime that littered her skin, was a light creamy color of olive. Her hair, as mentioned before, was a lighter color than usual. Still brown, but with streaks of auburn hidden in the midst of the darkness. She looked so peaceful, unlike how I've ever seen her before. Than I realize she is in my bed.

In all of my thoughts somehow, I never contemplated where I was to sleep tonight. I set myself up to the new task of finding my chase lounge underneath my pathetic excuse of living conditions. After about a quarter of an hour, the chaise revealed itself, and the papers that had occupied before were now strung carelessly around me. In all honesty, I was a bit irritated with the fact that I was forcing myself into helping Eponine, to the extent that I am attempting sleep on my hard sofa.

I couldn't be acting more self-absorbed in my thoughts, but outside of them I appear to be the most benevolent man in all of Paris. Somehow I knew this would be a long night, and somehow I knew the gesture I showed to the gamine laying in my bedroom would change everything. No, I cannot let that happen. Can I?

**There ya have it! I will try and post ASAP but i have two stories and i'm not sure which I will post on first. (I think i might have bit off more than i can chew) But, Review! Tell me what you think, because feedback means _a lot_ to me(: **


	6. Chapter 6: Restless Nights

***Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables **

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been sick for four days, and school is pretty hectic plus, I have had major writers block for the past like three weeks... I'm surprised I was even able to put this together! Good news is, I already have the intro to the next one in progress, so hopefully an update will come soon(: Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Eponine awoke with a start in a bed much too soft to be her own. It was still dark out, and nowhere near daybreak.

Frantic, she jolted up out of the bed, cringing at the amount of pain that seethed through her spine but nevertheless, continuing to look at her surroundings. Nothing could be deciphered, and she remained in an unknown room sprinkled with a plethora of useless papers and maps across the floor.

Pulling down the sheets, it came to her attention that she was in a less than presentable state, with only her undergarments offering any modesty. She shivered as a cool breeze came through the window biting at her bare shoulders and all of the blood rushed to her cheeks. Eponine had not the strength to search for something more to wear, so instead she merely pulled the thick covers around her body in search of an exit.

Even in the darkness, she managed to find a door that assumingly led to the next room. When she opened it, her expectancies were far from the truth. There, sprawled out across the couch was the revolutionary leader sleeping restlessly with a small blanket covering just over his waist.

With no recollection of any of the previous events, she quickly assumed the worst and screamed at the top of her lungs, backing herself into a wall and quickly trying to collect her items, wherever they were.

Enjolras immediately rose searching around the room for the assumed assailant, but only saw a furious Eponine glaring at him from the corner like he was the most despicable man on earth.

"Eponine! What in the world are you screaming about?"

"You're sick! Give me back my clothes or I swear I'll hitcha where it hurts most!"

"Ep—"

"No, don't come near me! Don't even think about touching me."

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"Pshh yeah right! I know the majority of men usually don't think with their brains and judging by your delusional goals, your one of them. So give me back my clothes, now."

Enjolras pushed aside her undermining opinions and attempted to focus on the problem at hand; not the fact she just degraded his general belief with her un-tame tongue.

"You're not leaving."

"And who's to stop me?"

"First of all, as you have already made clear, you are not presentable to be going out in public. Second, you are injured Eponine. Don't you remember?"

"I don't remember anything! What the heck am I supposed to remember?!"

"The fact that I am trying to help you! Must you be so blatantly insolent?"

"Gee, thanks for sugarcoating it."

"You are a child."  
"I, am leaving."

Before she could take another step, Enjolras took her by the arm.

"Let go of me!"

"If I let go, then you will run."

Recognition grazed across her features and she looked intently into his eyes.

"I promise, I wont run."

"Yeah, right."

"No, I swear! I am bound by my honor." She rose her chin high, as if the small gesture would convince him.

Enjolras eyed her cautiously taking in that nothing about her suggests she will run. Slowly, but hazardously he released his grip on her arm, to which she stood her ground firmly.

Then, She ran. As fast as she could towards the door, but slipping on some papers and nearly slamming into it. Enjolras chased after her, finally catching up as she cursed under her breath dabbing at the spot where she had been injured.

Relentlessly, he picked Eponine up and carried her back to his room, much to her dismay, but she was in too much pain to resist like she usually would. Still, she managed to get out a few weak punches to his shoulder, but it didn't do much.

Soon enough though, she returned to her normal demeanor of refusal and stubbornness when he tried to put her back on the bed.

"No! Let go of me you vile hag! I'm not staying here!"

Enjolras ignored her yelling and was instead attentive towards trying to get her to lie still so she wouldn't rip her stitches.

Finally, he had her arms pinned above her head as he stood there breathlessly. Eponine, still squirming underneath his grasp looked up in utter defeat. She narrowed her dark eyes at him as brown met blue.

"I hate you."

"I can live with that." Eponine continued to scowl at him, coming to the conclusion that the only way she could injure him at the time was through deathly glares.

He had rendered her completely incapable of inflicting any physical pain on himself. For a girl who had just been brutally injured, you would think her strength would be a bit more impaired, but her unceasing determination overwhelmed that logic.

"Are you going to stop trying to make a great escape, or am I going to have to sit on you?"

Her jaw immediately locked and she continued to glare.

"Well?"

"Fine." She said with a humph.

"Great, now allow me to explain."

"Go ahead, its not like I have anything better to do than listen, you know being a prisoner and all."

"Your not a prisoner, your just under heavy watch until further notice."

"I can handle myself."

"Yes, I do think we established that when you nearly incapacitated yourself further trying to get to the door."

"I was_ trying_ to get away from you."

"I gathered. You jumped to a rather rash conclusion Eponine."

"It was reasonable, considering I was in a strange house with a man I hardly know while wearing nothing but my undergarments and a few scraps of fabric over my bust!"

"Mademoiselle, I was in no way focused on the state in which your clothes are in, and I had not any ill intentions with you."

"What a sophisticated way to say you weren't lusting. You must be proud."

Enjolras' cheeks flushed and he took a sharp intake of air before addressing the sardonic comment.

"I am merely trying to apologize mademoiselle."

"I'm sorry _monsieur_, but if my ears do not deceive me, nowhere in that sentence did I hear an apology!" Eponine scoffed, squirming yet again beneath his tight grasp.

"It was implied."

"Wow…"

"It was a misunderstanding, Eponine. Now let us drop the matter before it becomes a conversation far beyond repair. We would not want to let something slip that we will later regret. "

"Yes, we would not want any confessions to be revealed. _Mr. Modesty_…"

Enjolras released a breath he had not realized he had been holding, and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, rubbing his stinging temples.

"You do not have to be so hostile, Eponine."

"It's in my basic nature. If you can't handle it, then allow me to escort myself out."

"Eponine…"

She knew that tone. That is the tone Mme. Thenardier used when Eponine was a child and she had done something wrong. To where her sarcasm went to far, and was now bordering on irritating.

Eponine could tell he was tired, and didn't exactly want to deal with her right now. All the better for getting him to crack. But honestly, she didn't have the strength in her anymore to fight back. So, instead she surrendered. Allowing Enjolras nurse his piercing migraine that had come up as result of her merciless yelling and hitting.

Although Eponine had no clear recollection of the previous nights events, she believed Enjolras in that he had no ill intentions. But agreeing to that would make her seem weak, so instead she played the cynical in a rash attempt to get him to falter.

Exhausted, Enjolras went back to his chase after Eponine had drifted off again. Silently he prayed there would be no more encounters with the girl tonight, and that she would realize what is best and not make another hasty attempt to run off into the night. Slowly, he allowed himself to fall into sleeps grasp as well, offering himself into the calmness of a dream as the pain from his head subsided.

_This is going to be a long week._

**Hope you liked it! And huge thank you to all of those who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed my story! And to those of you who are reading this and are also reading my other Les Mis fanfic (On My Own) You are the best(: I am going to try and write that epilogue soon! **


	7. Chapter 7: A Memory Stirs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables**

**A/N: Half of this chapter was written by my awesome new co-writer AnneMarie24601. Go read her story Roses in Misery…I guarantee you will not regret it. You can also thank her for this chapter because I was completely drawing a blank for this story… I know its short but I will try and extend the next few. I just got out of school (after a few weeks of finals ****cringes*) and therefore will have more time to write. That being said, If you have time(and haven't already) go read my other story Crimson…I dare you.**

Chapter 7

In her slumber, a memory stirs awakening all the terrors that had befallen in the hours of the night. A sheen of sweat glazed her brow as she resisted against the overbearing force puncturing through her skin, sending a trickle of crimson down her lower abdomen.

She tries to scream, but in her horror, nothing came out but stifled cries. Without mercy, the pain seethed on, spreading like bubonic throughout her entire system, weakening her joints and rendering her incapable of escape. What little sense of perception she had left was immediately cut off as her vision blurred along with the voices of her assailants.

Fading. Fading into the night, to be lost with other memories that plagued her every thought. Her voice was found and she sent a shriek into the air, waking up any residents nearby. Startled, Enjolras swiftly got up from his chase and went to the bedside of the gamine.

She lay—within a restless slumber—in a damp tarn of her own sweat and blood, which now seeped through the cream sheets.

"My Gosh Eponine!"

Her body thrashes as she whispers incoherent nothings into the air sounding of a terrorized schizophrenic. Enjolras, quickly tries to rouse her with frantic jolts and yelling her name.

In the midst of her night terrors, Eponine hears his cries but does not manage to escape from her assault. She continues to thrash as the struggles to escape evolve into a hastier attempt, as does Enjolras' to awaken the girl. Eventually though, her cries cease as her damp eyes flutter open and Enjolras halts. Shock registers over Eponine's face, and she looks at Enjolras with wide eyes.

"What was that for!?"

"What was what for?"

"You woke me up!" Her body still trembled, but she stood her ground, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing his presence was preferred in this moment.

"You were screaming."

"I was and am perfectly capable of handling myself in all circumstances. I did not need you help."

Enjolras rolled his eyes, unconvinced.

"I'm going back to bed."

"Fine."

"Wait"

He halts and turns to face her with an exasperated glance. She's feels guilty for disrupting his sleep, but she is not yet ready to be alone. The lingering images of her unsettling nightmare are still flickering in the fringes of her consciousness. To her chagrin she was afraid to be left alone. She did not want to admit it and so she lied.

"I thought I heard a noise outside." She had used the same lie many times in years gone by when she had lived in Montfermeil and been the apple of her father's eye.

"Don't worry mon belle fille," He used to say, stroking her forehead "Nothing is getting in here. Bonne nuit."

Enjolras did not react similarly; he did not reassure her and leave. He visibly bristled, his eyes flashed as they darted around the room. Eponine felt slightly intimidated and tried to retract the statement.

"I'm sure it was nothing. My mind is overactive."

"I should check." He said making for the door.

To her surprise he was out the room. Wrapping her coverlet around herself she tiptoed over the window. With a pang of guilt she saw him checking a nearby alley and scouting down the street.

It was not the actions of a man with ill intent. She sat back down on her bed and habitually went to draw her legs up to her chest but was prevent by a sharp stab of pain from her abdomen. She placed her hand to the source of pain.

Her fingers were red with blood both old and new. She searched through her hazy memories of the previous twenty-four hours. A flush of embarrassment rushes through her as she remembers the moment the wound on her stomach had been stitched, Marius had been there, but he had paid no attention. She had held onto Enjolras' hand.

He returned and Eponine hastily wiped the blood from her fingers.

"There was no one outside it must have been an animal or someone passing by."

"Oh"

"Are you able to sleep now?" He asked. It seemed to be more of a drawn out wish than a question

"Oui, monsieur."

He cast her a look, which seemed to say that he somehow doubted it.

"Enjolras…" she wanted to thank him for, she wasn't really sure what, but she hesitated unsure what words to use.

"Eponine, I'm going to sleep now."

"Ok." _How is it that every time he's around I am suddenly illiterate? _She thought to herself, mentally slapping herself for being such a well…gamine.

"Enjolras?"

"Yes, Eponine." He turned for his place at the door, huffing a breath. His gaze was tired and he seemed to be utterly spent.

"Bonne nuit." He nodded briskly before striding out of the room a response dancing on his lips.

"Bonne nuit, Eponine."


	8. Chapter 8: The Pain of Regret

_**Disclimer:** I do not own Les Mis_

* * *

Chapter 8

The next few days had just as much of an absence of joy as that night. Both Eponine and Enjolras shared a mutual dislike for the other, resulting in a numerous amount of disturbances that could wake half of Paris. First it was breakfast (Eponine insisted on not eating, whereas Enjolras obviously probed her until she caved. And by caved he literally pried open her mouth and forced her to swallow. She had sat with her cheeks full for about two minutes before yielding.) Each day there was the matter of Eponine's undying wish to withdraw herself from his general presence.

_Eponine was lounging on the chaise with her back to the seat cushions and feet dangling over the top. Ever since she had become a bit more…able bodied, She had a habit of sitting in odd positions and pestering Enjolras till the point he could rip his hair out. _

"_When exactly are you going to release me from this God forsaken hellhole." She said overdramatically. To say she had a lack of amusement in her new circumstances was under exaggerating. _

"_Why is it you are so insistent on leaving?" Enjolras turned from his desk brought a hand up to his perpetually creased brow._

"_Because you are poor company with a bland personality and a generally boring persona… face it Enjy, I'm not meant to be tied down to a single dingy flat with nothing to entertain me…but you." She feigned a cringe to which he looked at her exasperatingly. _

"_My living quarters are not 'dingy'."_

"_Is that really all you got from my speech?"_

"_That was a speech?" Eponine rolled her eyes and threw her head back to the couch cushions._

"_It would do me good if you could actually listen to me next time I beg you for my freedom."_

"_You're not a Hostage, Eponine."_

"_Yet…"_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" With a huff of frustration Eponine abruptly ended the conversation and went back to twiddling her thumbs or whatever the heck she does to pass time. _

Enjolras chuckled as he recalled the encounter before abruptly changing his thought process from the young gamine occupying his home. Though now she was occupying a seat in the Musain, snoring softly as she had been since he had started his speech.

He was now (as always) preparing for the revolution to come, and scrawling out plans furiously with each new minute. There could not be a single flaw, or else this plan would fail. Everything rested on his shoulders. Peoples lives, and their futures. He held the brush.

Though playing God did not come as easy to him as one would have thought. In fact, Enjolras found this lack of aplomb daunting, placing even more pressure on the task at hand. So for once, he found it much easier to let his mind drift, even though doing such a thing may result in a lack of proper preparation. As Enjolras gazed over Eponine, he began to notice her finer details. Those long eyelashes that seemed to darken her pupil color though at the same time bring light and wonder, her thick dark eyebrows and high cheekbones, the creases in her nose, the way her lips curved and had the slightest pink hue to them.

No. He was not in any way a lothario. Most his adult life, even some of his adolescence, had been strongly focused on the plight of the people and how to better improve their lifestyles. He noticed the unfair tax system installed in France's government, and would not stand for it. That had been his first concern women were not even a second.

Eponine took that time to rouse out of her nap and look around as if she had forgotten where she was before slamming her head back down to the table with a grunt.

"Darn furniture, always in the way no matter where I am."

"I do not think it is the furniture's fault you managed to give yourself a concussion."

"Well it sure isn't mine, I am the most graceful women in all of Paris. Sly, nimble…quick!" She grasped his pen out of his clutch and ran off to the opposite side of the café, dodging chairs as she went.

"Eponine! Honestly I will not play this right now, there is work to be done."

"So you haven't got any time to spare?" She asked teasingly with a frown on her face.

"No."

"Fine, continue with your work _your grace_."

"I can't exactly do that when you have absconded with my quill, now can I?"

"Well…You could use your—"

"Eponine!"

"What?" She responded inquisitively. "I was just going to say finger. You know sometimes I wonder about you."

"I'm sure you do."  
"Ooohh, scandalous response Enjolras!"

"May I have my quill now?"

"Only because you used proper grammar." Eponine replied handing Enjolras his pen, which he took swiftly as if it would escape in mid air. But knowing Eponine, she could find a way to make that happen.

After returning his Quill, Eponine gazed over his shoulder and down to the paper before him with probing eyes. Enjolras, though, was growing rather irritated at her lack of regard for personal space.

"Do you mind?"

"What are you working on?" Eponine had a habit of ignoring the initial question and instead referring to what she believes should be the topic of the conversation.

"The basic layout of the revolution."

"Of course you are, I should have known."

"Yes you should have, I am quite aware you are erudite due to the amount of books I have found sprawled around the rooms in my flat."

"How do you know it wasn't you who put them there?" He regarded her incredulously before turning his attention back to his paper.

"You never listen."

"Pardon?"

"Enjolras, I try to tell you this is only going to get you killed. But it just goes in one ear and out the other. Likewise with all of the other things I tell you."

"That is not factual. I do, in fact, acknowledge your opinions I merely find them negligible. It will work. The people will rise for a cause that profits themselves."

"I must deviate your thought process."

"Must you? I am aware of where you stand in this revolution, a single person is trivial to my fight, Eponine."

"Doesn't that go against everything you have been telling me for the past few weeks? Did you not say a single person _can_ make a difference? You're starting to act like me Enjolras, and it is not fitting. Did you even realize that is what I have been trying to tell you all along? You are a single insignificant person, who can do nothing and go nowhere. That's all I've ever been told all my life, and that's what I'll tell you now. It's not your fight, Enjolras."

If he had chosen to further pursue this conversation and speak to her properly, Enjolras would have noticed the worry in her voice. The fear. Even the small amount of water forming in her tear-ducts that threatened to drop.

"Perhaps you misinterpreted. _You_ cannot change my stance concerning this revolution, nor can you adjust my diplomacies. It is your opinions that remain un-trivial, and all I ever hear is the same words repeating in my head. 'It won't work' you say! You claim my insurrection to be moribund! But you have clearly misappropriated the meaning with another, the government is what is moribund. Their systems need to be overridden, and who better to do it than I?"

"An official! You cannot do this on your own, you'll get yourself killed! You're alone Enjolras, no one is coming to help you."

"There are those who will stand by me."

"It's too bad I can count all of them on one hand."

"Leave."

"Excu—"

"Get out Eponine!" Enjolras yelled, throwing a chair aside in his anger causing a feeble Eponine to flinch in his presence. He was standing before her now, cravat wrinkled and blond curls astray with a strong grasp over her shoulders. He looked on her raving before his words were finally found.

"Leave. Now."

And she did. Almost as quickly as she came she was gone. Left in a time to be better forgotten, and never pondered over. For all she brought was pain, pain and regret.

* * *

_**A/N:** Review and tell me what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9: Nothing We Can Do

_A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I really appreciate it! Sorry it took me so long to post, I've had this chapter written for a while but I've been really busy working on my other story (Darkness of Venality) Yeah thats right...self advertising(: Hahaha well, check it out if you feel like it and drop me a review so I know you read and I can thank you! Enjoy the chapter(:_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The day General Lamarque fell into an eternal slumber was the day the final catalyst was put in place for the events leading up to June seventh. A monarchy had been inaugurated, and since then the Bonapartist movement and republicans alike had undergone the tyrannical reign of Louis Philippe. Though, the former wasn't as cognizant toward the unfortunate entanglements subjected among all classes.

Some thrived, while others suffered. A waif was continuously at the expense of a bourgeois. The feudal system that had developed sustained a sense of injustice, to the extensive nature that those who were below the supposed superior class, were treated as though they were no better than mutts.

All of these biases were what was now the formation of the barricade on which they tread.

The walls of their fort are relentlessly penetrated in a hasty attempt to end the mutiny that roused so many. Bullets graze through the horizon one so desperately beholds from the summit of the barricade.

Shots rang out through the ears of each man, as another buried itself into their flesh. Enjolras held his ground taking aim toward the assailants and firing each shot as though he felt nothing. But how could he continue to convince himself that the sin of taking the life of another is redeemable through reason? That each drop of blood on his hands amounts to a small sacrifice in the long run? That it will be worth it?

In some ways, he discerned that their anti-monarchist insurrection would end up leaving them all as forgotten martyrs, but at the same time, their sacrifice would remain immortal in later stories told of the June Rebellion. Albeit the people had not responded to the initial plead for volunteers, the light haired revolutionary still clenched onto the hope they would come to their aid.

There was a palpable detriment between the opposing sides, leaving them diminishing in comparison to the massive army that stood before. The end was drawing nearer, and soon enough it is evident that the unyielding and single-mindedly devoted youth would soon take his place among the dead.

_I placed my faith in the future, and now the vibrant picture I once saw, has now faded with the blood of my companions. _Enjolras accepted his fate, gazing upon the resolute features of his friends that once held apprehension and exuded passion. _Soon enough my friends, I will fall alongside you with my barricade._

He found himself standing firmly before the Orleanists, the cynical drunken nihilist beside him. With one last raise of the flag, Enjolras consents to death as the light fades into darkness and his world goes still.

~..0..~

It had been five months since she had left. For five months Eponine had been alone, striving to survive and earn her way into society. Her adjusted attire from the previous wherein she had a roof above her head and floorboards beneath her feet did little to nothing in convincing one for even the lowest of wages in return for labor.

Nevertheless, she managed to escape her life and leave all those whom inhabited her thoughts behind. Eponine had started anew in Versailles as a volunteer nurse for war veterans. The pay way dingy at most, and she lived mostly off of the money grateful families gave her for saving their loved ones. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

So as she sat in the carriage along with a few other volunteers, it came as a surprise to her that a certain blonde-haired revolutionary came to mind with each mile closer.

Yes, Eponine was well aware her new living quarters would be right on the outskirts of Paris, which of course reminded her of all those years she spent surviving off the grime she found on the streets.

It reminded her of good times and bad. Though most were unpleasant, the ones in which his darn person was present seemed to always be welcome. Save one.

_She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. All that she could perceive was his anger. Everything had happened so fast, so suddenly that she didn't have time to react. It was almost as if he was a different person altogether. The hate he felt seemed to be tangible in that moment, where all of his composure was lost in a matter of seconds. _

_He wouldn't hit her. She knew that. But yet her fear was apparent to any who may have witnessed. It was a moment of utter vulnerability for both. _

_Uncharted grounds, in which neither had ventured. It had started innocent, and led to something neither could fathom. Their lives would change forever, and the separation would be the end of them. _

_Though unspoken, the compassion they held was there but not developed. A mutual understanding had eventually overcome the two, leaving them to sit idly by and watch as things unfolded for the worse. _

_And they couldn't do anything the fix it._

* * *

_A/N: Yeah... I know still not very happy and the pace is quick but you are going to love whats coming up! Just trust mee(:_

_ -E_


End file.
